Sanji's Forbidden Fruit
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: When Sanji eats a strange fruit one day and starts to get feeling for a cetian green haired Swordman you know things are going to get intersting...YAOI LEMON. inspired by hagnes In Heat,an insperation to every one SanjixZoro First time lemon be nice pleas


**Hello peoples... So i havent really updated Perfect ending in a while...u have it all ready to type up honest, i just cant type fast at all... it sucks. anyway i wrote this when my friends were all away at stupid OPC camp and i was alone and bored, it was to take my mind off my other depressing story ...hope ya all enjoy it but i should probably warn you all now YAOI LEMON!! no likey no read okay... you have been warned. its my first lemon so be kind please...Please Review and enjoy...inspired by In Heat by hagnes...not really related in anyway i just took her fruit idea and twisted it for my own dirty...well never mind...**

**Disclaimer. i dont own anything at all...never do sigh...**

**ENJOY!!**

00000ooooo0000000000ooooooooooo00000000ooooooo0000000o0o0o0o0o0oooooo000000000ooooooooooo0o0o0o0o000000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000

Man it was hot, it had to be one of the hottest days this summer and here I was getting supplies. Sure while everyone else enjoyed the sites or lazed around in the ship, I had to be out here in the hot sweltering sun getting them food. I growled right now I was not in a good mood and well as ironic as it was I was starving. I stopped at the next stall and just my luck it was a fruit stall.

"Mmmm food..." I drooled looking at all the delicious fresh fruit on sale. I spotted a delicious looking purple fruit that was shaped like a dozen little stars; it was practically begging me to eat it.

"Can I help you Sir." A tiny little man appeared from under the stall. He had a huge smile that said 'I can sell you anything!' and a huge beard that I'm sure was fake because well he was bald.

"Yes actually I was just wondering… I want that fruit how much?" I was tired and really REALLY hungry and I just really wanted that fruit. The salesman laughed,

"Well Sir I think that we can arrange a price if you want it that bad but why don't you just try one fir..." I didn't need any more encouragement I picked up the bunch of fruit and swallowed it all including the stalk. The sales man stared at me, his eyes wide almost popping out of his head and his mouth agape.

"Ahhhhh much better..." I said rubbing my now full stomach. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. "Now how much do I owe you my good man?" he was still staring at me and now it was starting to creep me out. "Uh hello can you hear me?"

"I uh you just oh my..." he rubbed his temples furiously, "Do you know what you have just done?" he looked me dead in the eyes, "One of them is strong enough to last three whole days and you ate a whole bunch!" I raised my eyebrow in confusion as he continued, "Sir I suggest that you go lock yourself in a room for a month and lock the door otherwise..."

"Okay thank you Mr Creepy," I handed him a coin; "I hope that, that covers it and now I bid you goodbye..." I picked up my supplies and headed away from the stall, but not before I heard the man shout.

"Hurry before they take effect!" I ducked my head to hide the fact that some crazy guy was shouting at me and continued shopping. I shopped for at least two more hours before deciding that I had enough supplies to last us until the next port. I began heading back to the ship whistling as I went

'_That crazy old man, I don't know what he's on but man it must be strong stuff... I mean look at me I'm fine not anything different about me I don't suddenly have rubber arms or limbs that are detachable... phew man these supplies are heavy, why do I always have to do the shopping? It would be nice to have some help sometimes, why can't that stupid swordsman help aye instead of sleeping on the deck all day...'_ I growled to myself as I neared the ship. There he was on the deck but oh my, he was actually doing some work. I stopped in shock; he was the stupid marimo doing some actual work. I smirked watching him pull ropes and attach others. _'At least I'm not the only one dying in heat.'_ I watched as sweat gleamed of his shirtless torso and ran down his tanned face and neck and as his muscles flexed and contracted as he worked. I felt my gaze go lower drifting down across his rock hard abs and heading towards... I shook my head, _'Was I checking him out no; no way I couldn't be could I?'_ I glanced back up at him. He now had his back to me and I got a full view of his ass, his incredibly tight, round ass. _'Just right for...what the fuck am I saying I didn't want to fuck that worthless piece of...well he is, no what am I saying I love Nami not that swordsman... but I've got to admit it could be kinda fun and that ass well it's just asking to be fucked...ahhhh what the hell I've got to get away from here...'_ I picked up my supplies and headed onto the ship and into the galley. I practically ran into the kitchen_. 'Ahhhhh sweet relief something normal...' _I dumped my supplies down onto the bench and slid down onto one of the chairs. _'What the hell happened back there? Was I seriously checking the marimo out, but that would mean...'_ I sighed, I had no idea what was happening to me, since when did I feel anything for that swordsman other than hate and distaste. _'Why just two days ago we had a fist fight over something trivial, I'm sure he just started it to have a punch up, but now my hormones are telling me that I want to fuck him instead. What the hell?'_ I remembered his tanned rock hard muscles and how they shimmered in the sun. I groaned here came the hard I was trying to hold back_. 'Fuck it ahhhh man since when does that marimo turn me __on...' _I groaned again and tried to change the topic of my thoughts. I sat there at the bench holding a Milkan fruit and staring at it intensely as the subject of my inner desires came into the kitchen.

"Afternoon love-cook" He growled, "Have fun shopping while I worked my ass off up on deck?" I smirked,

'_If only he knew..._' "For your information I've worked just as hard as you have marimo..." he frowned at me and for the first time I found myself thinking how adorable he looked when he was pissed off.

"I find that hard to believe..." he muttered, helping himself to the juice I'd made this morning before I'd left to shop. I groaned inwardly as I watched him gulp down the juice; the very sight of the cold liquid travelling down his muscled throat turned me on. I closed my eyes and thought of Usopp in Speedos, that seemed to calm my hardening erection momentarily but I knew I couldn't stay here much longer without wanting to jump the green haired man standing before me.

"If you'll excuse me..." I said getting up and trying to walk as normal as I could out of the kitchen, "I'm going for a shower so that I don't stink in front of my dear Nami."

"Yeah well don't use up all the water; there are more people on this ship than you!" I sighed and waddled down the hallway towards the shower groaning every time my erection rubbed against the fabric of my boxers. I finally reached the shower and stumbled inside, slamming the door shut as I went. "Finally" I groaned turning the water on. I put it on cold and undressed moaning as my throbbing erection was exposed to the fresh air. I slid into the shower in hope to calm my nerves. The cold water ran all over my body cooling it instantly, but it didn't seem to have an effect on my throbbing member that was still rock hard. "Fucken marimo why does he have to be so dam sexy..." I groaned _'looks like I'll have to get rid of this one manually.'_ I slid my hand around my member groaning as all my senses jolted, man I really was hard, I'd never even felt this hard for Nami before and she was my one true love, even if she didn't know that yet. I started off slowly running my hand up and down my penis groaning in pleasure as I went. My other hand came to rest against the wall of the shower curled up into a tight fist. I got faster and faster my moans becoming more erotic as I went. Finally I came into my hand, images of the swordsman flashing through my head as I came. "Fuck" I gasped, my breath was all short and husky. I washed my seed off my hand and turned off the shower. I got out and dried myself off. I really hadn't thought this through, because if I had of I would have thought to bring clean clothes, but seeing as I didn't I simply wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up my dirty clothes. I headed out towards my room to collect some clean clothes. I reached my room and fetched some boxers and pulled them on, to my relief I was now not hard at all. I proceeded in finding some clothes and headed out of my room_. 'That was SO weird.'_ I thought as I headed back to the kitchen to start putting away the supplies I'd bought_. 'Hmmmmm maybe it has something to do with the fruit I ate...was it a gay fruit...Na I bet it's just sex depravation, still why wasn't I thinking about Nami, why did it have to be him?'_ I reached the kitchen to realize that the Fucken swordsman was still there. I groaned what did he want now? I walked inside and frowned at him. "What do you want? This must be the longest you've ever spent in this kitchen before swordsman." He smirked,

"Actually I was waiting to see if you could whip me up some lunch I'm starved"

"Make it yourself, you lazy marimo!" I barked,

"Oh but no one makes food like you do love-cook" for some strange reason I felt myself begin to blush at the mention of his nickname for me.

'_What the hell, not again'_ I groaned again, here I went again doing strange things because of that stupid swordsman. _'It must be the fruit, that's the only explanation.'_ Some part of my brain said something else but I ignored it. I turned and began to walk out of the kitchen. "You'll have to make it yourself marimo; I have to go see a certain man about a certain fruit."

"What are you on about?" he called; I shook my head and continued out of the galley and onto the deck. I breathed in the fresh salt air and felt the cold breeze brush against my face.

'_Maybe this will cool me down._' I thought, heading back onto land. Luffy was off stuffing his face at the many restaurants this port had to offer. Nami had taken robin who I also loved but not as much a my dear Nami, out shopping for as they said "Girly things", Usopp had said he wanted to pick up 

some more painting supplies and Chopper said that there was a great healing shop around. So I figured I'd had a fair bit of time to find this salesman and get him to tell me what the hell he'd fed me, then head back and cook dinner before they would all get back to the ship. I headed back to the stall to find that it was shut, no fruit and no creepy little man.

"Shit" I muttered, "Now where am I going to find him?" I groaned so much for finding out what wrong with me. I began to look around, in case the man was still around somewhere.

"Hey" I turned around to see another man sitting a another stall, he was reading a paper so I couldn't get a good look at his face, but he sounded genuine enough so I walked over to his stall to hear what he had to say. "You looking for that fruit man?" he never lowered his paper and that annoyed me.

"Yeah" I growled, "You know where I can find him?" he laughed,

"For a price I might know something." I growled; figures all salesmen are the same, just out to make money. I leant over the stall and ripped the paper out of the man's face, I did not feel up to a friendly banter today. I grabbed his collar and pulled him up close to my face.

"Look I don't have time for your silly money tricks!" I spat, the man actually looked petrified which made me feel a little better. "You will tell me where the man is or I will be forced to use physical violence and I don't usually like to do that." I laughed at my own joke but the man didn't seem to find it funny.

"Alright alright I'll tell you, I last saw him heading towards The Bloody Hog, looking like he saw a ghost." I smiled at the man and let go of his collar.

"Thank you" I started off, then stopped "Uh where is that?" I asked, he smirked and I growled at him daring him to try and mock me.

"Down the road, take the second right you come across and then just follow the noise…" he laughed and I scowled at him and stormed off in search of The Bloody Hog. After as the man said following the noise I came across a dungy little pub that was full of drunks and well other forms of scum. I pushed my way inside, trampling on as many drunks as I could in the process and looked around for the creepy little salesman. The pub was dimly lit and it smelt really bad like a mixture of sweat, piss and alcohol. I squinted, but couldn't spot the bastard anywhere. I shoved people out of my way and made my way up to the bar.

"One Bloody Mary and make it quick." 'Shit this is beginning to piss me off, where the hell is that sleazebag? Maybe he left already…' he handed me my drink and I sat down scanning the room once more. I scanned the booths and to my success I spotted a familiar looking bald head. I grinned despite my bad mood and shoved my way over to the booth. I sat down, letting my glass clank down hard on the table. "Oi you what did you feed me!" I yelled, He stared at me wide eyes, and then smiled,

"Ahhhh so they finally took effect then…"

"What did? What the hell have you done to me?"

"It wasn't me you ate them all, I told you to only have one, but no you have to guzzle them all! Well maybe that will teach you not to eat things that are foreign." I growled at him.

"Look" I spat leaning over the table so our faces were inches apart, "I want you to tell me just what you've fed me right now or else I'm going have to intrude you to a new fruit called pain." I grabbed his collar and raised my fist. I brought it to within inches of his face, he flinched.

"Alright, alright no need to get angry we're all friends here, now just put me down and I'll answer all your questions." I sighed and let go of his collar and sat back on my chair. I ran my hand through my hair, today was not my day.

"So" I asked, "What's wrong with me?" he sat back on his chair and took a sip form his drink.

"Well the berries you ate are called Forbidden Passion Berries; they are from the land of Hutyuh and are very RARE! They are taken from the Kanfa tree and are very strong…"

"That still doesn't tell me what they do!"

"I'm getting there. As I was saying one has enough of a certain endocrine to last you for three days…"

"You've told me this already…"

"Oh so yes I have well maybe you'll remember the next thing I'm going to say…"

"…."

"Do you remember that I told you to hide away in a locked room for a month?"

"Yes"

"Well, you want to know why?"

"YES"

"Alright see these berries stimulate a certain part of your brain that fuels certain parts of your body and…"

"Fucken hell, just tell me straight what do they do?"

"They make you want well…" I growled in impatience,

"Are they the reason why I suddenly want to fuck the hell out of the man I've loathed for years?"

"Well yes…" I sighed in relief, at least now I knew why I was acting strange, "And no…"

"WHAT!" I shot forward in my seat and stared the man straight in the eyes, "What do you mean old man?"

"I mean the fruit help you feel more sexually active; but to whom is entirely up to you…"

"But I don't even like the stupid marimo let alone want to fuck him…that is until I ate your fruits, so they must be the problem."

"These fruits act upon forbidden desires; they make you want the things more that you secretly desire…"

"Are you saying that secretly I want to be a fag?" this man was stupid, I didn't want the swordsman, I wanted Nami.

"No I'm saying that you need to decide how you feel towards the so called swordsman..."

"I know how I feel, I hate him!"

"The fruit tell otherwise..."

"Look you creepy little man, if you don't want to end up missing vital limbs you will tell me how to get rid of these feelings..."

"There is no way; you have to let the fruit run its course..."

"Come on you're telling me that I have to wait for a whole month for this stupid fruit to stop making me feel things and act weird."

"Pretty much, as I suggested before you should go..."

"NO there must be some other way, I have obligations to my fellow crew mates and to Nami, I can't be locked up in a room for a month." I looked pleadingly at the salesman and he sighed,

"All right there may be one way, but if you are as in love with the Nami person as you say you won't want to do it."

"Just tell me I can't stand it any longer, more and more thoughts keeping popping into my head and I don't want them to be there.

"Alright, the only way to get rid of the fruit is to give into the fruit."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes give in to your desires and..."

"Oh no Fucken way!"

"I told you, you wouldn't want to do it."

"And it's the only way?"

"Yup" I sighed and got up form my seat.

"Thanks for the information." I muttered walking away from the booth. I shoved past all the drunks and headed out of the pub. I felt so paranoid, everywhere I looked he was there, I saw him in the crowds, he was hiding behind corners, in shop windows, in doorways, he wouldn't leave me alone. I sighed _'Looks like they're all going to have to make their own dinners for a month because there is no way I'm doing anything with that marimo.'_ I made my way back to the ship and climbed aboard. I made my way onto the deck and into the galley. I was glad that we had gotten our new ship a few months back because now I had my own room and I could hide in it alone. I made my way to my room and when I reached it I slunk inside and collapsed down onto my bed. _'This is shit and it is the __last time I ever eat anything I don't recognise.' _I lay there face down on my bed for ages my mind wandering but every time it came to rest, it always came to rest on the subject of one green haired swordsman. His smile, his eyes, his muscles, his body, the thought of how far his scars went. Every time I thought of him, I began to wonder if it would be so bad to want him and not Nami. _'She made it so clear, so many times that she doesn't want me, maybe he will be different? No what am I saying, he won't return my feelings, in fact what feelings, I don't know what I'm saying, it's the fruit nothing more, I'll just wait it out hideaway in my room until all these strange fascinations go away...'_ I crawled under my covers and buried my head in my pillow. It wasn't long before there was a knock on my door.

"Go away" I called; the person ignored me and came in anyway. "Look didn't you hear, I said go away!"

"Well that's not very nice Sanji," I recognised that voice it was Nami. I shot up in my bed to see Robin and Nami standing in my room. I instantly turned red; I had been so rude to them. "We just came to see if you were alright, Zoro said you were acting kinda funny earlier."

"I'm fine" I mumbled sinking back down into my bed, "I've just eaten something funny is all." Robin being too smart for her own good; walked ever to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"You feel kinda hot, maybe you should get chopper to have a look at you."

"I'm fine really I just don't think I can make you guy's dinner tonight."

"Hmmmmm" Nami said, "Sanji not wanting to cook us dinner, now that is weird." They giggled and for the first time I found myself thinking of how that annoyed me.

'_WHAT Nami annoying never! It can't be, sigh but I do find myself thinking of how I would much rather hear his laughter than theirs...oh what has that fruit done to me.'_ I thought of the rare occasions when I'd seen him smile and for the first time today I genuinely smiled.

"See" Nami said linking arms with Robin, "Our laughter has done him good already, there's already some colour back in his cheeks." They winked at me and also for the first time I didn't seem over excited about that in fact I felt the opposite, I felt less happy and more saddened by this action. I sighed as they left the room and shut the door behind them.

'_Yes I am truly sick.'_ I pulled my pillow over my face in hope to suffocate myself, but before I had the chance to my door opened again, "Who is it now?" I barked,

"Why it's me Usopp, here to make you feel better."

"I highly doubt that." I muttered lifting the pillow off my face. I sat up and looked straight into his eyes. Usopp wasn't tough and if you knew how, you could make him run away like a girl with the slightest comment.

"Awww come on Sanji, everyone says you're feeling under the weather so..." he pulled out something from behind his back. It was a painting of a sun rising up over the sea.

"You painted me a picture?" I asked; one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah it's to make you better..."

'_Wow' I thought, 'that's really nice, hmmmm there must be a catch.'_

"Do you feel better?" he asked me.

"A little" I replied

"Great... do you feel so much better that... you'll make us dinner?" I scowled at him.

"OUT!" I yelled, "GET OUT!" He squealed and ran for the door, slamming it shut as he went. I sighed; yes there was always a catch. I was left in blissful peace for about five minutes before the door opened once more. "Usopp" I growled, "If you don't leave me to be sick in peace, I will rip you apart slowly and then feed you to the Sky Sharks." I heard two gulps...wait two? I sat up and saw Usopp and Chopper now standing in my room. "What do you want now?" I asked impatiently. Usopp shifted nervously.

"Well you said yourself your sick, so I bought you Chopper to check you over." I frowned; there was nothing the little Reindeer could do to help me.

"Alright Usopp, thank you for bringing me here now out! I'll try and find out what's wrong with Sanji while you go...and draw something." Usopp turned and shuffled out of my room. Chopper came over to my bed and jumped up onto it. He crawled over to me and put one of his hooves on my forehead. "Hmmmmm you don't seem to have a fever, you do however seem to have slightly glazy eyes." I blushed at this if only he knew the reason why. "Say ahhhh please" I opened my mouth and he took a look inside. "No swollen tonsils...hmmm you say you're feeling sick, well do you have a rash?"

"No"

"Hmmmmm are you feeling dizzy? Passing out often? Can't breathe?"

'_Yes, yes, yes, but not for medical reasons..._' "No"

"Well I can't seem to find anything wrong with you Sanji; by my books you're perfectly fine." He got up off my bed and dusted himself off.

"I think I might have just eaten something funny at one of the stalls today, I just don't feel up to making you all dinner tonight, alright." He sighed and began walking towards the door.

"Alright Sanji I get it, but you know Luffy's not going to take this news very well..."

"Sigh I know"

"Okay you know if you ever want to talk I'm here..."

"Get the fuck out of my room before I decide I'm well enough to make a pot of Reindeer stew." Chopper turned and walked out of my room but not before he got the chance to say,

"Well at least it would be some food..." I growled and he quickly shut the door and ran off down the hall. I sighed and lay back down on my bed.

'_Now everyone's going to think I'm faking it... ahhhhhhh stupid swordsman why do you have to be so dam hot, and...' _my thoughts went downhill from there and once again I felt myself begin to harden. I groaned, hoping this one wasn't going to be like the last one. It was and no matter how many times I tried imagining Usopp and Chopper in Speedos I couldn't seem to make myself or certain parts of myself calm down. I finally gave up at closed my eyes, submitting to my devious thoughts.

Meanwhile

"So is he gonna cook for us or what?" Luffy whined; those 23 lunches he ate were nothing compared to one of Sanji's meals.

"He still obtains he's sick." Chopper said shaking his head.

"NOOOOO he can't get sick, my stomach won't allow it!" Luffy thumped his head onto the table, his stomach giving out a loud grumble in agreement.

"We'll he did seem pretty unusual when we saw him." Nami said, Robin nodded in agreement

"Yeah he didn't even seem to batter an eyelid when we giggled and that usually sends him crazy."

'_Maybe he's finally seen sense and realised that your only using him and don't want him at all.'_ Zoro growled to himself, _'Girls, they think they can get whatever they want from a man just by fluttering their eyelashes, or showing off their busts. Heh so he finally got some back bone stupid shitty cook, he's probably living it up in his room, enjoying watching us starve, me in particular, grrrrr shit head. He knows I can't cook but still he makes me make my own lunch, then says he can't cook dinner, well I'll show him...'_

"He didn't even like my painting I made him..." Usopp said quietly.

"That's because you only made it to make him want to make you dinner..." Nami snapped, Usopp frowned at her,

"Hey you were the one who told me..."

"So it's not my fault you don't have our charms..."

"People please calm down none of this is going to solve our..."

"Shut it moose, we didn't ask for your opinion..."

"Well there's no need to get snarky about it and I am a Reindeer! ..."

"So does it look like I care what you are..."

'_**Growl'**_ "Hey guys if I don't get some food soon I don't know how long I will hold out." Luffy said faintly, Chopper walked over to him and looked him in the eyes,

"He's right, if he doesn't get some food soon he's going to pass out; does anyone here know how to cook...anyone? Alright then who hasn't tried to get Sanji out of his bed?"

"Well there's Luffy and Zoro." Robin said, "But Luffy looks like he's going to pass out and well Zoro and Sanji have never got on." Chopper sighed,

"Well then one of us will have to try again."

"What if he's really sick?" Usopp asked, "What if it is some rare disease that we don't know about or something that doesn't have symptoms but eats you from within..." Chopper sighed, he really didn't want to talk to everyone about Sanji's private feelings but there was nothing medically wrong with him.

"He doesn't have a disease, but what he does have something eating him from within..." everyone stopped bickering to listen to him, "Sanji isn't sick, I think he's just lonely..."

"Lonely!" Nami shrieked, "He's locked up in his room because he's lonely!" she began to rant about insensitive cooks and sharp objects.

'_Lonely, I don't believe it, that shitty cook, he wouldn't, not him, he's devoted to the girls, how can he be lonely? Still it would explain a lot of things like his weird behaviour and why he won't leave his room...Hmmm but still what can I do? He hates me and isn't likely to confess all his feelings to me...maybe if Nami did it he might...'_ Zoro pondered on this thought as he leaned against the wall. Luffy groaned and got up from the table,

"If he's lonely" he said with a smile, "Then I go make him feel better and show him he's not alone and never has to be!" he staggered up out of the room and headed out towards Sanji's room.

Sanji's Room

I tossed and turned in my bed, my skin felt so hot, and my breath so heavy and rugged. I was dreaming, a dream full of passion and lust. My hands ran all over my body as his did in my dream. My body twisted and bucked as his hands travelled lower heading in the direction of my ever so hard erection. His lips pressed against mine, they were full of lust and passion. His hand clasped around my member and I bucked up into his touch, it felt so good he began to stroke it slowly enjoying the moans and groans that emitted from me as he massaged my balls ever so gently. I felt as if I could come at any moment now, he just felt so dam good! Suddenly there was a knock in the background, I wondered if he'd hit his head or something, there it was again. I growled who was interrupting me, the knock got louder and faster and I was starting to get pissed... I sat up in my bed, panting and covered in sweat. '_Dam it, how can I stand a whole month of this? ... I could always tell him, maybe he'll sympathise with me and help me out...Ha that marimo helping me, he'd rather gut me and tell everyone that he's ridded the world of one less fag, no I'm not telling anyone, I'll just have to put up with everything until the fruits leave my system.'_ The knocking started again; this time with faint calls as well.

"Sanji, Sanji" I sighed, it was Luffy, probably wanting me to make him dinner just like the others, why couldn't they all just leave me alone?

"What do you want Luffy?" I moaned, the door opened and Luffy stumbled inside. He looked like shit really he looked bad. Quite frankly he looked like he could pass out at any moment; he stumbled over to my bed and collapsed onto it.

"Sanji" he groaned, "Please! Please come make us some dinner, I think I might die if you don't...please" he looked up at me, those big puppy dog eyes, man I hated it when he did that.

"Look Luffy, I would if I could but I don't think I have the strength to get up, I'm sorry I just don't feel well..."

"Sanji its okay, Chopper told us that you're not sick..."

"Oh he did, did he?" I raised my eyebrow at him, but he continued to give me his heartfelt speech.

"Yeah and you know what, its okay everyone gets a little lonely every once in a while, but it shouldn't mean that they should lock themselves away in their rooms and away from their friends..."

'_So that's it, they all now think I'm some desperate loner who doesn't care about his friends, only about himself...well I'll show them, I'll cook and then no one can call me lonely or desperate...'_ I growled and sat up in my bed, I suddenly felt my head rush and I swayed in the bed, Luffy watched me,

"Sanji, Sanji! Can you hear me?" his voice sounded all distant and fuzzy, my head felt so heavy and my eyelids began to close...

There he was waiting for me, sitting patiently on my bed beside me. I smiled at him and surprisingly he smiled back.

"Love-cook" he whispered, crawling up and on top of me, "How about we cook something up really hot together?" his hot breath sent shivers down my spine and his hand began their familiar route across my body, he caressed my chest his hands pushing open my shirt till he was just rubbing his calloused hands across my bare chest. I moaned at his every touch my body like putty in his hands. Suddenly he pressed down hard on my chest.

"Ow watch it." I growled, but he began to fade and darkness began to spread across my room. "Hey marimo where did you go? Swordsman, hey this aint funny..." I watched the darkness come ever so closer and things began to fade quicker, the pain in my chest increased, until it felt like it was on fire. "Zoro!" I cried "Help me please, I need you! Zoro!" the darkness swallowed everything and finally l closed my eyes submitting to the darkness...

I gasped my chest filling with much needed oxygen. My eyes snapped open and I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, there was something heavy pinning me down. I looked up to see the very man I had just been dreaming about sitting on top of me. I suddenly went bright red, I turned my face away from him to try and hide it, but what I was more worried about was hiding the bulge in my pants that I was sure he would be able to feel. He sighed with...wait relief,

"He's breathing again..." he said, wait when did I stop breathing? And why did he of all people save me? ... I watched as he got off me and walk cooly away from my bed.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up this time, "The last thing I remember is talking to Luffy... then nothing" I heard groans coming from the end of my bed. I looked over to see Luffy still lying on it, his stomach growling in hunger, _'man did this kid ever get full. I guess I'll have to make him a meal, but I still feel so bad...'_

"You tried to get up," Luffy said, "But you passed out, and then you stopped breathing, if it wasn't for Zoro you might have died..." I stared at him in disbelief,

'_That sleazy salesman, he never told me those fruits could do this! Wait till I see him again, if I ever see him again, he will wish he'd became a fish salesman instead of a fruit seller._' "Do you believe me now I'm not well, I'm sorry I would make you food if I could but…?" I looked at Luffy, "Didn't you eat out today?" I asked.

"Yeah man there was a really good sea food restaurant…"

"Well why don't you go there for dinner?" I asked. It seemed like the most sensible option. They all stared at me,

"Well I suppose that we could do that…" Ussop said, Nami nodded and Robin shrugged. Luffy jumped off the bed and jumped up and down in the air repetitively, now full of energy.

"Let's go!" he cheered.

"Alright, who's coming?" Nami asked.

"I will" Robin said,

"Me too" Usopp said.

"Zoro are you coming?" she asked, Zoro who seemed to have been forgotten, was now leaning against the wall of my room beside the door.

"No I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on the deck for everyone."

"Okay, Chopper how about you?"

"Well maybe I should stay here and check Sanji over and little more thoroughly…"

"No you go Chopper." I said, "I just really need some sleep and quiet."

"Hmmmmm I'm not sure…"

"The sooner you say yes, the sooner everyone will leave me in peace and I can get better…"

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great now…get out of my room." They all laughed, except Zoro, he just kept leaning on the wall. "No seriously, get out…"

"Alright Sanji," Luffy said as they all began to leave, "We'll be back later, hope you fell better soon, if you need anything Zoro's always here to get it for you…" So many things ran through my head, I ended up as red a tomato by the time everyone had left my room. I lay back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

'_Was that just another dream? I sure hope he didn't notice anything when he was on top of me, how come that fruit is having such a strong effect on me its nearly killing me?'_ I groaned my whole lower body felt like a volcano. How many more times would I have to jack off just to get back to normal. I thought back to the salesman's words.

"_Give into the fruits desires…" _

'_Hmmmmm we were alone and well Luffy did say anything.' _I sighed like that was ever going to happen. I yawned; this mess was a lot of work to handle. _'Maybe I'll just take a short rest, to try and get my strength back.' _I hoped that I wasn't going to have anymore erotic dreams; I didn't think that I could handle it. I closed my eyes and let the darkness slip over me once more...

I opened my eyes to stare right into a pair of milky black ones. "Hello shit head" I whispered, he lent down and took my lips in his.

"Hello again love-cook" He nuzzled at my neck and I moaned, begging for more. He obliged my request and began to kiss it passionately, leaving behind a sticky trail of salvia.

"If only this was real" I moaned, running one of my hands through his hair.

"Oh but it is." He whispered, I gasped and shot up in my bed... I looked around my room everything was pitch black.

"Sure did feel like it." I muttered, something moved in my room I squinted to try and figure out what it was.

"What did feel like it aye Love-cook?" I blushed; here he was in my room in the dark, when I was having erotic dreams about him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I barked, avoiding the question, he smirked and walked over to my bed.

"Why I came to check on you..."

"Since when do you care?"

"Humph well no need to get snarky, I did save your life earlier..."

"Yeah about that, why did you do it? I thought you'd be glad to have me dead." He was silent, I smiled at least he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable.

"You should be glad that I did what I did..."

"Why, are you now going to blackmail me into making you food whenever you want, but pulling the 'I saved your life' card?" He came right up to the top of my bed and flicked on my light, so he could see my face.

"You ungrateful shit head, don't you ever think that maybe I wanted to save your life!" I frowned at him, why was he messing with me like this?

"Are you just saying all this because I'm unwell?"

"Humph you're not unwell, a little messed up maybe, but not unwell." I scowled at him, why did he always have to make me so mad?

"What do you know? nothing you don't know anything! Now leave, just get out of my room." I turned my face away from him, I don't know why but I suddenly felt the need to cry. _'What the Fuck is wrong with me?'_ I heard him sigh,

"I heard it" he said, "No one else did but I heard you cry my name faintly." My eyes widened in embarrassment.

'_So did hear me, oh man but how much did he hear?_' I frowned at him, "So" I said, "I may have been dreaming that I was kicking your ass in a fight..." he smirked,

"Oh no this wasn't a cry of anger it was more of a moan..." he grinned at me deviously and I gulped.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said defiantly. He sat down on my bed and I shuffled over away from him, I didn't like how close he was getting, it was starting off my emotions again and well I was getting sick of controlling them.

"Oh but I think I do, see I believe Chopper when he says you're not sick."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yip see, everything adds up if you look at it logically..." I laughed and he scowled at me.

"Oh sorry it was just the thought of you approaching anything logically." He growled,

"Shut it shit head," he said, "As I was saying, you acting wired, talking of strange fruits, ignoring the girls, strange dreams...you drugged yourself didn't you?" I stared at him; I was liking this smart Zoro a lot better than the old one. In fact I was debating whether or not just to take him where he sat right now. I shook my head and tried to focus on something else but fucking him senseless.

"I have not drugged myself as such." I said, "I just ate some funny fruit today when I was out shopping... and as for the girls I just finally figured out that they weren't interested." He frowned,

'_Man that's so adorable'_ I thought,

"Fine so you're not drugged, I'll believe that but... why were you dreaming about me then?"

"As I said before I had a dream that we were uh fighting and I guess I stopped breathing because you uh won, yeah that's it you beat me, guess it was one of those falling off a cliff dreams, ya know the ones you end up feeling in reality." He frowned at me even more and I groaned inwardly, '_Stupid fruit stop it!'_

"I don't believe you." He whispered, sliding over closer to me. I squirmed this was driving me insane. "I think you lying to me..."

"Yeah well why do you care whether I am or not?" I croaked, trying to hide the lust that was building up in my voice. He smirked and crawled closer to me.

"Because I don't like being lied to love-cook, it just makes me more inquisitive." My eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed my wrist. "What did you really dream?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked, he grinned and then began to run his other hand across my chest, all my senses were on fire, I didn't know how much longer I could control myself. I tried to pull away but his strong grip held me in place.

"Is this what you dreamed?" he whispered, I felt his hand slip under my shirt.

"Don't" I moaned, "You don't know what you're doinahhhhhhhhhhh!" something deep in the pit of my stomach suddenly sprung to life as his rough fingers closed around my ever so hard nipple. I twisted and bucked, my eyes became all hazy and lustful. He continued rubbing it, teasing it every so often, I moaned and he smirked,

"See at least your enjoying it, it's much better in reality than it is in a dream isn't it?"

'_This isn't right, he's only teasing me, and if he doesn't stop soon I won't be able to control my actions...' _"Stop you Fuck wit" I barked, he stopped and stared at me, I was panting hard and my eyes were all glassy.

"Oh" he said faintly, "I'm sorry I thought well..." he got up off my bed and well ran out of my room. I wanted to call him back so badly but I just couldn't.

'_It's not right; we don't feel the same way about each other...'_ I sighed and tried to get my emotions back under control. I thought back to what had just happened, it all happened so fast I never really got to take any of it in. _'Hang on did he say sorry? That marimo saying sorry to me! Oh man...' I sat up in my bed, 'Maybe I...oh fuck it, what have I done?'_ I growled at my own incompetence. _'I think he really could have meant it, but then I just... fuck, fuck, FUCK, Sanji you shit head!'_ I tried to get up out of bed but as soon as I got to my feet I collapsed down on to the ground, my legs to weak to hold me up. _'I've got to find him and apologize, if he really meant it then I just pretty much told him to go fuck it...'_ I used my bed post to pull myself to my feet; the bulge in my pants was not making my life any easier. I stumbled out of my room and into the hallway. _'Now if I were him where would I hide? ..._' I smirked and headed off down the hallway. I stumbled up to the kitchen door and peered through the window and sure enough, sitting there on the ground with a bottle of my best coking wine was Zoro. I sighed, _'Great you fuck-wit you've managed to make him feel like shit because you can't admit your feelings.' _I growled once more and pushed the door open. He looked up and saw me enter the room. He turned his head away from me, obviously feeling ashamed. I shuffled towards him, not really sure what to say. _'Okay here goes,'_ I took a deep breath, "Uh..." I just couldn't find the right words to say, nothing seemed right. "Look I uh..." he wouldn't look at me and that was just plain rude. "Look Zoro I just..." he looked at me and frowned, "What? ..."

"You just called me by my first name." He said faintly

"Yeah so?"

"Well you never do that..."

"So, you never say sorry..." he looked away again, and I sighed, "Look Zoro... I'm sorry alright." He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I walked over closer to him, "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" he looked back at me,

"I said, I don't want your pity...now just leave me alone!"

"... Can't you see I'm trying to apologize to you?" he took another swig from my wine and threw the bottle across the room. "Hey that's my good wine!" I watched it smash into the wall, "Now I have to buy some more..."

"So?"

"Why do you have to be such a shit head?" I growled, he got up off the ground and walked closer to me.

"Because I can... why do you have to be such a shitty cook?"

"Because I can..." we started taking strides towards each other, every time getting angrier. " Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

"Well why do you have to be so irritating?"

"Why do you have to be so… so dam sexy!"

"What!"

"You heard me…" we were now only inches apart, our faces close enough to touch each others. His eyes widened and his mouth started making movements like a gold fish out of water. "Why do you have to be so dam sexy?" he was speechless, and I smirked at him. I reached out and pulled his head forward, smashing our lips together. He didn't return my kiss at first, but after a few moments he did and I pulled us closer together, grinding our bodies together. His mouth opened slightly in shock and I took this as an advantage to explore his cavern. He didn't let that side very well and the battle for dominance begun. Surprisingly I won, something in me was so fired up I just wanted to fuck him right now. We pulled away for air and he stared at me. "Now do you believe me when I say I'm sorry?"

"Sure love-cook, but if you think I'm going to be the submissive one you've got another thing coming…" I smirked,

"Well we'll just have to see about that…" I pushed him backwards into the wall and pinned him there. "See I'm not in a very submissive mood…" I mashed our lips together once more, grinding our bodies together in the process, creating a lot of electrifying friction between our two organs. He moaned, a moan from deep in the back of his throat and I pushed us together even harder, he gasped and bucked up into my body causing me to let out a throaty moan. I pulled away needing oxygen; my breath was coming fast and rugged. "As much fun as this is I don't really want to fuck you senseless in a kitchen…"

"Do you suggest we go somewhere else then, or are you saying that we should stop?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall.

"To late to stop now" I said deviously. He laughed and yes I decided that I liked his laugh a lot more than the girls. I led him out of the kitchen and back to my room. I shut the door and locked it. "Much better" I whispered, he smirked and it began again. His hands ran across my body as I pushed him back towards the bed, my arms were wrapped around his waist while his began to pull up my shirt. I pushed him down onto my bed and ripped off my shirt. I crawled on top of him purposely rubbing our bodies together as I went. I took his lips in mine, while with my hands I pushed up his shirt. There they were again, those gorgeous muscles and delectable abs. I stopped to survey what I was making love to and smiled,

"Like what you see love-cook?" he smirked,

"Absolutely" I replied. I began to kiss his neck, going all the way down his collar bone. I was looking for that special spot and as soon as I heard him moan one more I knew I'd found it. I bit down hard on it marking him as mine. He groaned and I continued my assault heading down towards his nipples.

"It's payback time for before." I said before talking one into my mouth. He groaned, which only made me continue my ministrations even more. I sucked and licked and he twisted and groaned. I felt sorry for his other nipple so I took that in my hand and began to rub it, pinching it every so often.

"Shit" he moaned. I stopped teasing him and licked my way back up to his face. He was breathing heavily and his mesmerizing black eyes were all hazy.

"Don't give up on me now marimo," I said seductively, "I haven't even got started yet."

"Don't worry, I can take a lot more..."

"Good" I leant down and kissed him once more, our tongues doing battle once more. This time I let him have dominancy and he explored every part of my mouth, rubbing his tongue along my teeth. He pulled away for oxygen and looked up at me.

"You taste of cigarettes" he said. I laughed,

"Don't you like it?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog look.

"Oh no quite the opposite, I love it." He smirked and before I know what happened he flipped us so he was on top. He looked down at me deviously and said. "I take it you're hoping to be on top?" I grinned at him.

"I've been waiting a whole day to fuck you senseless, don't deny me now." He laughed

'_If only he knew how long I've waited...'_ "Alright then if I'm to be a good little uke I'd better do it right shouldn't I?"I smirked at him, but he slid down my chest heading to an area that had been begging for attention for a while now. He tugged on my pants and I kicked of my shoes to make it easier for him to get them off. He pulled them off, leaving me only in my boxers and even they felt too tight at the moment. He slipped them off as well and finally my erection that had been throbbing was exposed to the fresh air. I looked up at Zoro, who was staring at my manhood,

"Now who's the one who likes what he sees..." I smirked; he raised his eyebrows and said,

"Mmmmmm defiantly liking what I see." He lowered himself over my erection and began to lick the top of it very slowly, enjoying the moans that escaped me as he did so.

"Ahhh you Shit head" I moaned, bucking up trying to get more of that amazing warmth, but he pinned my down with his strong hands. He took a small bit of my throbbing member into his mouth and began to suck it ever so slowly. "Ahhh god... so warm..." he began to take more of me into his mouth and his pace increased slightly, but it was still too slow for me. "Faster!" I cried, he sped up and I moaned even more, every one of my senses was like an inferno. I felt so hot; my breath came fast and harsh. By now he had most of me in his mouth and he was expertly sucking up and down it his tongue dancing across my penis sending shivers up my spine. "More..." I moaned, something deep inside of me began to build up, I bucked even harder and my moans became more hurried. "Oh God!" I cried, "I'm gonna, HOLY FUCK!" everything went white and I gave one final buck before I came into his mouth, he swallowed all I gave him, not spilling one single drop. He slid back up to my head, smiling and looking very pleased with himself. I was panting and my eyes were all hazy with lust, he pressed his lips to mine and I took control of the situation by flipping us over so I was on top again. It felt kinda weird, tasting my own seed, but not bad _'I guess it's a taste you get used to...'_

"Don't you think it's time you got rid of this piece of constricting clothing?" I said once we broke the kiss. He smiled and kicked off his shoes and I pulled off his pants, swiftly followed by his boxers. I paused, talking in all his beautiful body. I traced my fingers over one of his many scars and he smiled,

"Why do you have to be so darn sexy?" I whispered,

"Because I can..." he replied. I laughed and ran my hand over his cheek affectionately; he seemed to blush at this,

'_Still adorable...'_ "So" I asked, "How do you like it... painful and rough, or not so painful but equally as rough..." he laughed,

"Not much of a choice then is there?"

"Not really, at this point I would just like to point out..." I leant down and whispered these last few words in his ear. "That I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk without a limp for a week." He raised his eyebrows,

"Well then I can't wait..." he lent forward and kissed me. I spread his legs out and he curled them around my waist. I broke off the kiss and put three fingers in front of his face instead.

"Suck" I said turning my attention elsewhere, he took my three fingers into his mouth and began to suck them just as expertly as before. I turned my attention to his manhood that had also been asking for some attention. I began to stoke it ever so lightly, making him let out a throaty moan. It tickled all up my fingers and I giggled. He smiled and began to do it on purpose, his tongue vibrating against my fingers and driving me crazy. Once I was satisfied that my fingers were thoroughly covered; I pulled them out of his mouth. "This is going hurt at first." I whispered sliding in my first finger, "but don't worry it'll get much better…" he frowned and squirmed at the unusual feeling. I leant down and pulled him in to a passionate kiss to take his mind off things. He responded and once I was sure he was ready I added a second finger. He gasped obviously this hurt more than the last time. Using my other hand I stroked his member lightly to take his mind off the pain, he moaned at the double treatment, a moan mixed with pleasure and pain. I scissored them trying to widen his opening, whilst also searching for that certain spot that would send him screaming my name.

"Ohhhh Fuck" he bucked up at my touch and I grinned, I'd found it. I stretched him a little more, enjoying moans and squeaks that escaped him. "Fuck it love-cook I need you inside of me." He barked, I smirked at him and said casually as I hit that spot again.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Fuck do it now!" I pulled out my fingers and gave him one final kiss.

"Alright" I positioned myself above his slit and slid the very tip inside

"Ahhhhhhhh…" he moaned. He closed his eyes and dug one of his hands into my shoulder. Tears began to spring up in his eyes as I pushed more of myself inside him.

Zoro

'_Holy fuck he's so big I don't think I can do this'_ Zoro thought, his anus felt like it was on fire. It was true, Sanji had a big penis. It was at least 8 inches which pissed Zoro off a little, seeing as his was only about 7 inches. _'Next time I'm on top…'_ he felt tears spring up in his eyes when suddenly he felt Sanji begin to kiss them away. He smiled; yes the pain he could stand for Sanji…

Sanji

I leant down and kissed away the tears that sprung from his eyes and he smiled. By now I had most of me inside of him and I was just waiting for him to adjust.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Just hurry up and move!" was the reply I got, but it took a buck from him to get me to start. I began off slow moaning in pleasure at the amazing feeling, he was so tight and the warmth oh god, he was so warm around my pulsating member. I pulled out so only my tip was left inside then thrust back in hard. He groaned and bucked up to meet me."Oh Fuck" I leant down and began to ravage his neck, "Oh God, ahhhh, Shit…" by now we were both panting and I was fucking him as hard as I had dreamed. I began to get that swelling feeling inside of me again and I knew I was reaching my limit, so I reached down and clasped him member in my trembling hands. I began to pump it in time with our movements and he let out at a lustful gasp. "Ahhh I'm gonna, holy fuck I'm, SANJI!!" he bucked up one final time and came into my hands spilling his seed all over my hand and our chests. I felt his walls tighten around me and I gave one final thrust before I came,

"ZORO!!" I cried, filling him with my seed. White flashed in front of my eyes once more and I closed them. Once I opened them I looked down at Zoro, he really was beautiful. I pulled out from inside him and lay down beside him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Think you'll be well enough to make us breakfast tomorrow...Sanji?" I grinned and planted as small kiss on his lips.

"Anything for you..." I said sweetly. He smiled and snuggled into me,

"So you said you ate a funny fruit today?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yip"

"Well maybe we should get you to eat that fruit more often..." I laughed and said,

"Well sure if you can find the salesman," he looked at me and I grinned, "See I think he may have got the hell out of here..." he threw me a questioning looked that said 'Do I really want to know' and snuggled back in close, he closed his eyes and mumbled,

"Goodnight Sanji...Iloveyou..." I grinned and kissed his forehead gently,

"Goodnight Zoro... and I love you too." I looked down at my sleeping beauty and thought to myself; _'I may have to go thank that fruit seller after all...' _then I fell asleep, wrapped in my lovers' arms...

00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooo0o000o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0ooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooo000000o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo000000

**'Blushes' Wow i wrote that Oo hmmmmmmm anyway hope it wasnt too bad, i'd like to hear whether you liked it or not and things i could improve on... well that was it now begone and please review!... and watch out for my updates on my other story they will get there honest. **


End file.
